Yukina's Party
by G0SHDARNIT
Summary: In the story, it's Yukina's party, and they play a bunch of games - Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare. Might be some picking on people(not too much)! R&R. (Almost PG-13)
1. Yukina's Party Part 1

One beautiful, warm (basically perfect) day, Yukina started to think about hosting a nice party. It would be with nachos and cake and more. There would even be some games - spin the bottle, karaoke contest.  
  
To help her with the party, she called Kurama. "Good morning, Kurama!" said Yukina.  
"Good morning as well, Yukina," responded Kurama.  
"Well . . . IwaswonderingifyouwouldhelpmesetupapartyIwantedtodo," said Yukina, out of breath.  
"That would be wonderful. I'll come over as soon as I'm ready," said Kurama, sounding slightly glad. When Kurama finally got there, Yukina had made a list of what she wanted at her party:  
  
Food: Games:  
Ice Cream Twister  
Shaved Ice Spin the Bottle  
Sugar Cookies 7 Minutes in Heaven  
Pizza  
Karaoke Contest  
Chips  
  
"Well, I must say, Yukina. This is quite a list you've got here," replied Kurama, after he saw the list.  
"Yes, well. I've been wanting to try some games that I've heard around Yusuke and Kuwabara," said Yukina. So, they got to work. Yukina used her ice powers to make ice sculptures and she also made some cool invitations. Kurama, well, he pretty much did everything else.  
By about 3:00 in the afternoon, everyone had an invitation and everything was set up. Finally, at about 4:00, people started coming to Yukina's house. Yusuke and Hiei came first, looking quite nice, if I may add.  
"Hey . . . Are we too early?" Yusuke asked.  
"Oh, maybe a little. But not to worry, we can show you around," replied Kurama. "Come, Yusuke, I'll show you around." Kurama winked at Hiei, basically saying that he should spend more time with Yukina.  
  
After Kurama and Yusuke left, there was a long, awkward pause between the siblings. "So, Hiei . . . Would you like to see what I have planned?" asked Yukina.  
"Hn," he replied. So, Yukina showed him the list, even if the fire koorime was kind of rude to her. "What . . . what is 7 Minutes in Heaven?" Hiei asked.  
"Actually," Yukina blushed, "I don't really know. I just assumed Kurama would tell me sometime." The doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be someone else."  
"HEELLLLLLLLLLOOOO, Yukina, my darling!!!" Kuwabara said. I brought you flowers and cookies and a whole bunch of other stuff, because I am the Great-oof!"  
"Don't forget about me, stupid," said Shizuru. "Hello, Yukina. Nice decor."  
"Uhhhh. Yeah - that thing over there, yeah the one in the blue jeans and purple shirt, is my sister. She's really grumpy today. I wonder if it's PMS. . ." said Kuwabara.  
  
Finally, everyone got to her house. "Yukina," said Kurama, "maybe we should start the games. It's only 4:30."  
"Yes, you're right, Kurama," said Yukina. She called everyone. "So, you guys, what do you want to do?"  
"Who votes for Twister? How 'bout Strip Twister?" asked Yusuke.  
"Ohhh . . . Shut up, Yusuke," said Botan.  
"Let's play 7 Minutes in Heaven," offered Koenma, glancing at Botan. She saw him, and they both blushed.  
"OK. I agree," said Kuwabara. Hiei gave him a death glare.  
  
They started to play when someone asked, "Who's gonna choose who kisses who?"  
"Oh, I hadn't though of that . . ." said Kurama.  
"I'll be the person who's in charge of that," said Chuu. "OK? So first pair is . . . ummm let's see here . ."  
"I'll do it. But someone else has to choose who I kiss," said Shizuru. "Alright. First pair is . . . drum role please . . . don't get mad at me if I choose someone you don't like . . . Kuwabara and Keiko!!!"  
"WHAATTT!?!?!" yelled Keiko. "You are so dead, Shizuru," she said, pointing a finger at her.  
"Sis, can I kiss someone else? Someone with a 'Y' at the beginning at their name? *hint, hint*" Kuwabara asked. At this, Hiei and Shizuru hit him on the head. Yukina looked very confused.  
"Nope, you have to kiss Keiko." she said with a triumphant smile.  
"Hey! I'm getting bored. Just kiss and-" Yusuke started but stopped after he saw the look on Keiko's face.  
"Fine, let's get in the closet, Kuwabara," said Keiko. Kuwabara stuck his tongue out at Yusuke with a disgusted look. After seven minutes, Kurama opened the door, and surprisingly, they saw Keiko asleep in Kuwabara's arms.  
"WTF! Kuwabara, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL NOW!" yelled Yusuke.  
"How the hell did she get in my arms? I thought it was a cat!" said Kuwabara. This woke up Keiko.  
"EWWWWWW!!!! Why are you holding me Kuwabara?" said Keiko. And it went on like that.  
To stop the fighting, Shizuru said, "Next pair to kiss is Kurama and Botan!" Koenma's face dropped. Kurama smiled pleasantly and Botan blushed.  
"Let's go, Kurama," Botan said kind of urgently.  
"OK . . ." said Kurama, unsure. When they went in, everyone put their ear to the door. They heard a bunch of shuffling noises, and then they heard Botan say, "Oh, Kurama."  
Then Yusuke said, "TIMES UP!!!" They opened the door and saw Kurama standing ready to get out of the closet. Botan and Kurama were blushing like crazy. The game went on like that.  
The next people to kiss were Yukina and Hiei, Ruka and Jin, Juri and Touya, and more. When they finished the game, it was about 5:30.  
  
"Is anyone hungry?" asked Yukina. "No? OK. Let's play another game. How about karaoke?"  
"That sounds like a great idea! Let's play," said Keiko. Everyone went to the living room and Chuu offered to go first. He sang his favorite song, "Hit Me Baby, One More Time." The judges, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Keiko, gave him a 5.0, 3.2, and 4.7.  
"Weeeelllll, I don't think you'd mind if I went next, would you?" asked Botan, a little drunk.  
"No. We don't mind at all," said Kurama.  
"Well, I'll sing Celine Dion's 'My Heart Will Go On,'" she said. "Ahem . . . Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on. Far across the distance, and spaces, between us. That is how you show you go on." And she went on like that.  
When she ended, all three of the judges were staring at her, open- mouthed. She had a beautiful voice.  
"Oh, my God. Why didn't you tell me you were so good!" said Keiko. She gave her a 10.0.  
"I must admit, Botan, you are very good," said Kurama with a wink. Botan blushed. He also gave her a 10.0.  
"I'm . . . what's that word when you can't think of anything to say, Kurama?" asked Kuwabara.  
"I think the word you're looking for is 'speechless,'" said Kurama.  
"Uhh, yeah. I'm speechless," said Kuwabara. He gave her a 9.99999999999999999999.  
"Why'd you give me a 9.9999-whatever?!?" asked Botan.  
"Even if you're very good, I think you had a couple problems with your pitch." After he said this, Botan went up to him and pulled his ear - all the way to Yukina's room. Then, she brought him inside. Everyone could hear Botan yelling stuff at him, like, 'WTF is your problem?' and 'What is wrong with you?' and stuff like that. *Remember, Botan is kind of drunk still.*  
"Well, next up is . . . Hiei!!!" said Kuwabara.  
"I am not going to join in your stupid games," said Hiei.  
And then Keiko came up to him and said, "If I had to kiss that idiot Kuwabara, then you have to sing a stupid song!"  
"So you did kiss him," said Yusuke.  
"Oh, shut up," she said.  
Hiei got on stage, and he looked for a song. It had to be easy enough. He finally chose 'Sad Movies' by Boney M. "He said he had to work, so I went to the show alone. They turned down the light and turned the projector on. And just as the news of the world started to begin, I saw my darling and my best friend, walking in." He kept on going and going, until the song ended.  
All of the judges looked at him with a surprised face and wrote on their white boards. Each board said the same thing: 10.0. Each of the judges were thinking the same thing: "Don't get on his bad side. Don't get on his bad side."  
Hiei read each of their minds and said, "Tell me the real score, or else." The three judges' faces paled. Then they put the real scores. They were: 2.2, 0 (guess who), and 2.  
After this, Hiei pretty much got angry and did the usual. Everyone else sang, and by the time they finished, it was 6:30.  
Everyone was hungry by then, so Yukina brought out the pizza. Some vegetarians, like Kurama, just ate a veggie pizza. There were a bunch of different kinds - combo, pepperoni, pepperoni and mushroom, mushroom, sausage, all meat, and more.  
After, everyone was full and energetic. "It's break time from the games! Everyone's pretty full, so for now we can just play video games." All the girls hung out and talked about the guys, well, except for Shizuru and Genkai. Those two were beating up the guys' buts.  
Then, Yusuke said, "I think everyone's feeling fine now, right? Well, I think we can start the next game. OK, everyone vote: Strip Twister or Spin the Bottle Or even Strip Poker. I'll even take on a naked Kuwabara if I get to see Keiko naked." He grinned.  
"Yusuke, you jerk!" yelled Keiko, while slapping him. Well, they voted and chose Spin the Bottle.  
"Why don't you go first, Yusuke," said Genkai.  
"Alright, old lady. I'll even kiss you if I have to." He spun. And spun hard. It turned and it turned and it turned until it landed on . . .Genkai.  
"No. NOOOO!!! I didn't mean it!"  
"Well . . . what a surprise," said Genkai. "Go ahead, dimwit. You're wasting my time." Yusuke slowly went up, and was about an inch from her face when . . . BOOOM! There went Yusuke's Spirit Gun. "Just in time, too," he thought.  
"Hey, dimwit. That Spirit Gun won't get you out of the kiss," said Genkai. "OK, I'll make it easier for you, I'll turn into younger Genkai for you." Yusuke slowly went up, and quickly brushed against her lips. And when he looked back, he saw the old hag. Yusuke went to Yukina's room to rest and recover from the kiss. He was starting to feel sick.  
Next, Yukina had to spin. She turned it kind of lightly. And after about 10 seconds, it stopped on . . . Touya.  
Yukina blushed. Touya also blushed. But Kuwabara had a different reaction.  
"YOU LAY ONE HAND ON HER AND YOU WILL DIE!" he said.  
"You're too weak to even get within ten feet of me," Touya said.  
"You liar!" Kuwabara said, but when he tried to get closer to Touya and turned into an ice sculpture.  
"Let's get our turn over with, Yukina," Touya said. Yukina nodded. He slowly inched closer and closer to her face when she went up closer and their lips touched. They kissed for about a minute until Yukina let go, out of breath.  
"Yukina! I didn't think you had it in you!" Botan said. Yukina blushed redder than they thought possible and turned away.  
"Well, let's do the next couple," Jin said. He spun next. And just guess who it landed on? "SHIZURU?!?! Well, I'm leavin,' there's no way I'm gonna kiss that."  
As Jin started leaving, Shizuru grabbed one of his ears and kissed him (actually she just pretended.)They kissed for like a second, and when they were done, both of them were blushing like mad.  
"SHIZURU'S BLUSHING!!! Well, that's over. So who's turn is it?"  
Yusuke asked.  
Shizuru turned around and hit him. "Anyone else want some?" And just as she asked that, Kuwabara came in from the bathroom and said, "Want what?" So, Shizuru beat him as well.  
"It's my turn!!!" said Botan. She was desperately trying to get to kiss Kurama once again. Koenma was very happy when she did this because he thought she wanted to kiss him. Botan spun the bottle.  
"OH MY GOD! IT'S KUWABARA!!!" said Yusuke.  
Kuwabara, who was secretly picking his nose at the time, said, "WHAT!?!? OK," he said, wiping his snot on a pillow, "who does the Amazing Kazuma Kuwabara have to kiss?"  
The room went silent. "BOTAN!!!" said Yusuke. 


	2. Yukina's Party Hiei's Dare almost

Sorry about that last chapter, you guys. This is the first time I made a fic, and I messed up. Oh, yeah. I don't own YYH or any of its characters. Sorry I didn't mention that B4. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yusuke, I AM SO GONNA HIT YOU!" said Botan.  
"Well, Botan, we better get this over with, " said Kuwabara. Keiko and Shizuru started giggling furiously.  
"Oh, shut up you guys," said Botan. "Kuwabara, let's get this over with." Kuwabara slowly went down for the kiss when Botan closed her eyes. Kuwabara brushed her lips and everyone 'whooed'.  
Botan said, "That's over. Now, I'm leaving."  
"Awww, why, Botan? We were just starting to have fun!" said Koenma, who still didn't get the chance to kiss her. Botan just shook her head. "Fine, I'm leaving as well." Both of them started picking up their things.  
Hiei didn't exactly want them to leave, so he said, "Why leave now? We're still going to play truth or dare, right?" He grinned mischievously. Koenma, this may be your chance to kiss Botan, Hiei said through telekinesis (or something like that).  
"Yes, Botan. We still have truth or dare to play. I order you to stay," Koenma said.  
"But-" started Botan.  
"No buts, Botan. You have to stay," said Koenma.  
"Fine. Only for you, Koenma," said Botan. So the game went on and on like this.  
  
*And by the way, if you haven't noticed, Kurama left early.*  
  
By the time they finished, it was 7:15. "It's only 7:15? The night is young," said Yusuke. "Let's do something else."  
"For once I agree," said Shizuru. "Now, let's play that game of Truth or Dare Hiei mentioned." Everyone nodded there heads in agreement, except for Yukina.  
"Wow, Yukina's sleeping, everybody," said Keiko.  
"Well, let her sleep. She needs her rest," said Hiei. "Let's play."  
"Well, Hiei, since you're so eager to play, why don't you go first? Truth or dare?" Yusuke asked.  
"Hn," Hiei said.  
"I assume that's a dare. So, I dare you to get a permanent marker and write 'I, Hiei, did this' on Yukina's pretty, sleeping face," said Yusuke.  
"I am not going to write on my own sis- friend's face!" said Hiei.  
"You can't make him do that you guys!" said Kuwabara. "As much as I totally hate him, I can't let him write with a permanent marker on my sweet Yukina's face."  
"I'm going to agree with Kuwabara on this one," said Botan.  
"Well, I'm the only one who can change the dare, and well, I don't really want to," said Yusuke. When he said this, Hiei unsheathed his katana and he held it next to Yusuke's neck.  
"If you want to keep your life, I suggest you change the dare," said Hiei.  
Yusuke said, "OK, OK. I'll change it! Hmm . . . Let's see."  
"Well, I have an idea," said Keiko. "I think that we should make him dress as a small boy and make him help an old - no young - lady across the street."  
"Great idea, Keiko, but why the young lady?" asked Botan.  
"Because there is no way we're gonna find an old lady at this time of day," said Keiko. Hiei protested to this dare, but gave in. He dressed up as a small boy in a T-shirt and shorts, with a swirly lollipop.  
He went up to the first lady he saw and said, "Excuse me, but can I help you across the street?" The 'lady' turned around, and then guess who it was. 


	3. Yukina's Party The Sleepover

Sorry the last chapter was so short! I had to leave and go grocery shopping at Costco. And sorry if I copied anyone's ideas. I didn't mean to! These are my ideas. If I did get anyone else's ideas I really didn't mean to! In this chapter, Kuwabara is kind of not himself, but then again, maybe he is himself. You make the call. R&R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KURAMA!" said Koenma. "What are you doing here?" And then, everyone noticed he was wearing spandex.  
"Wow. Spandex looks good on you. And that's a compliment," said Shizuru. Then she whistled really loud.  
"I'm, well, I'm . . ." Kurama stuttered.  
"It doesn't matter where he was," defended Hiei. "All that matters is that he's here. So, you wanna go back to Yukina's house and and play more games?"  
"Yes," replied Kurama.  
"Kurama, what are you doing in Spandex???" asked Hiei through telekinesis.  
"I . . . was going through a dance class," replied Kurama. "It's a one time thing that sounded kind of fun."  
"Well, be careful where you go next time," said Hiei.  
  
Everyone got back into the house. It was about 9:00. "I think that we should go to sleep for now," said somebody.  
"Great idea! But how am I going to get home? I didn't think it would be this dark now," said Kuwabara. The sky was totally black.  
"I have an idea! We could have a sleepover. But nobody can sleep together," said Botan, keeping an eye on Yusuke, who was grinning mischievously.  
"Well, the only way to decide is to vote. Who says yes?" said Kurama. Kurama counted the number of hands and most of the people voted yes. "Whoever said 'no' may go home if the desire." Nobody went home. Everyone got out sleeping bags and went to sleep. At least, some did.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were awake, planning to do . . . something. They were out of their beds, and they were writing something on a piece of paper. But they weren't the only ones awake. Shizuru and Kurama were smart enough to stay awake and ready, just in case someone planned to do anything.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were actually planning on, well, they were planning on tee-peeing the inside of the house. They first got out toilet paper. They had to go out and buy a few rolls, but it only took a minute for them to get there. While they were out, Shizuru and Kurama were thinking of a way to get them back.  
"I have a plan, Kurama," said Shizuru. "We could . . ." *You'll find out later in the story.* When Kuwabara and Yusuke came back, they got a bunch of toilet paper rolls and started to look for some syrup and whipped cream and more. They looked everywhere for it. When they came back, all the toilet paper rolls were gone.  
"All that money – WASTED!!!" said Kuwabara.  
"Someone's awake here, and they must have taken it," said Yusuke, eyeing everyone suspiciously. Then his eyes stopped on Hiei. "It must have been Hiei. He's the only one fast enough to get all that toilet paper out in such a short amount of time." Actually, it took Yusuke and Kuwabara about an hour to find all the stuff they needed, so Kurama and Shizuru had plenty of time.  
"I knew it. It had to be the little shrimp. No one else would do that to us . . . I think," said Kuwabara. "Plus, he totally hates my guts. He has a reason to do that to us." Kuwabara went up to the little shrimp and put his mouth right next to his ear. He then yelled, "GIVE US BACK OUR TOILET PAPER ROLLS, YOU LITTLE DWEEB! WE KNOW YOU TOOK THEM, 'CAUSE YOU HATE MY GUTS! GIVE IT BACK!!!"  
At the moment, Hiei was dreaming about killing Kuwabara right on the spot. And he was planning on making that a reality. Hiei woke up to Kuwabara's screaming, and so did everybody else.  
"Why'd you wake all of us up, Kuwabara?" asked Keiko.  
"Uhhh. Sorry, I only meant to wake up the shrimp," he replied.  
"And why is that, baka?" said Hiei.  
"'Cause you stole the toilet paper we were gonna use to tee-pee the house," Kuwabara said. Yusuke slapped himself on the forehead. "Tell me that did not just happen," he thought.  
"That was stupid, even for you, little bro. . . You were gonna tee- pee the house?!?" said Shizuru, knowing all along. "I am so gonna kick some ass when we get home." She cracked her knuckles.  
The night pretty much ended like that, with Shizuru watching Yusuke and Kuwabara until they both fell asleep. Then she got a permanent marker (you, know, the one that will never come off) and drew a moustache (spelling??) and beard on them both. Then Shizuru fell asleep. 


	4. Yukina's Party Before The Games

Sorry about the last chapter, Kurama fans! Once again, I do not own any of the YYH characters or anything. I think my chapters might be getting worse! Please review and tell me! In this chapter, there is some Kuwabara and Yusuke bashing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, the first one to wake up was Kurama. He went to the bathroom to fix himself up, and then he went to the kitchen. He was planning to fix breakfast for everybody. He looked through Yukina's cabinets and drawers. They were completely filled with chocolate, candy, and ice cream (sweet snow). "Well, Yukina, I'm surprised you haven't gotten diabetes by now," said Kurama, talking to himself. Hiei was also awake. He was in Yukina's yard, training. He was tearing down tree after tree after tree. Soon, Hiei got tired and went back inside the house. Kurama's cooking smelled great. The scent went through the whole house. Kurama was making pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Everyone woke up to the smell of it except for Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
Shizuru woke up and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Oh, my God! Look at Kuwabara and Yusuke you guys!" Everyone scurried over to them. "I think it migh' be fun to add a wee 'bit more to their faces!" said Jin. He took out a permanent marker and made a uni-brow for Yusuke and for Kuwabara, he drew dots on his face that made him look like he had blackheads all over. Then the scent of the food caused everyone to go to the kitchen. Everything was set up – the food, the utensils, the everything. Everyone went to a seat and starting eating except for the sleeping Kuwabara and Yusuke. "You guys think we should wake up Yusuke and Kuwabara?" asked Keiko. "At least Yusuke?" "I think they've suffered enough," said Kurama. So he and Yukina went up to the two them. Yukina went up to Kuwabara and Kurama to Yusuke. As soon as Yukina went two feet close to Kuwabara, he got up and said, "Hey, baby, how ya doin'?" Then Yukina, not knowing what happened before, said, "What's that, on your face?" Kuwabara looked confused and said, "What are you talking about?" He got up and went to the bathroom. Kuwabara screamed. It was earth-shattering, ear- piercing, whatever you want to call it. The scream rang through the whole house, but it didn't break anything. Yusuke woke up and went to find out what was wrong. When he got to the bathroom, Kuwabara said, "Dude, someone drew all over my face with permanent marker." Then he looked up. He took one look at Yusuke and fell over laughing. "Wait, I thought I was the one who should be laughing," Yusuke said. Then he looked into the mirror. "NOOOOO!!!!! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE A BEARD OR A MOUSTACHE!!!!! EWWWWW!!!! A UNIBROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara startd laughing again. "What? You don't look that good either," said Yusuke. They both tried to wipe off the stupid marker, but it didn't work. They tried bleach, clothes washer, and even shampoo. While they were in the bathroom, the rest of them were in the kitchen, enjoying breakfast. They kept on eating and eating. Botan went to the bathroom to try and help them. "What did you guys try?" she asked. Kuwabara answered, "Well, we tried bleach, shampoo, clothes washer stuff, tomato sauce." At this, Botan gave him a weird look. "What, it works for skunk stench!!! And we also tried lemon juice . . ." "Did you try soap?" asked Botan. "What?" asked Kuwabara, still trying to remember what else they tried. "Did you try soap?" she repeated. "Well, no . . . It was Urameshi's idea . . . ask him why," he answered. "Why, Yuske?" asked Botan. "Well, I figured that if we used shampoo, and it didn't work, then there is no way in the whole entire universe that soap would," Yusuke answered proudly. "Yusuke! You idiot! I thought you were stupid, but . . . try soap. Just try it. And you might need this." She gave them both a scrub that had hard thick bristles that looked like your skin would come off at first touch. They tried it and . . . well, let's just say they tried it. When they came out of the bathroom, all the stuff came off, but their faces were .. "Eww," started Yukina, but she stopped before she hurt their feelings. "What happened to your faces, Yusuke, Kuwabara?" "Yukina, baby, can you use your powers to help me and Yusuke become better?" asked Kuwabara. "Yes, of course," she answered. She cured them both using her healing powers.  
  
A while later . . .  
  
"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!" said everybody.  
  
It turns out the story might become longer than B4. Please tell me, should I keep on going with the Truth or Dare, or do you guys think it would be better to do relay races (maybe with couples)? Please tell me! Thanks! 


	5. Author's Note Just a Little Info

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Since I couldn't decide between relay races or Truth or Dare, I decided to do both. Go to Chapter 6 if you want relay races or Chapter 7 for Truth or Dare.  
  
It may take me a while to finish the both of them, so yeah. Thanks for reading my story! 


	6. Yukina's Party Relay Races

Yukina's Party – Relay Races  
  
This is the relay races chapter. I couldn't choose, so I did both! Hope you like!  
  
"What are we gonna play?" asked Yusuke. "I don't really want to play Truth or dare anymore."  
"Well, can anyone think of anything?" asked Kurama. "I've got an idea! We can play relay races. We can have sprinting contests, potato sack contests, and more. Who likes the idea?" Most of the people there did like the idea, so they nodded their heads in agreement.  
"OK. Let the games really begin!" said Yusuke. So they decided that the first race would be the three-legged race. Yukina didn't really want to participate, but Kuwabara protested to that.  
"Yukina, baby, come on. Play the three-legged race with us," he whined. "You can be my partner, and then you and I can win 'cause of my amazing speed!" As he said this, Hiei passed by and laughed at him. "You really think you can beat me?" Hiei said through telepathy. Kuwabara stuck his tongue out at him and Hiei just laughed again. "You wanna start something, shrimp?" Kuwabara said. Hiei glanced at Yukina, and Kuwabara knew better than to fight in front of Yukina. "Fine, you can get away, now, but you can't run forever!"  
  
Then everyone got their partners and got tied up. The people who participated were Keiko and Yusuke, Botan and Koenma (!), Kurama and Shizuru, Hiei and Genkai, and Kuwabara and Yukina (he finally got her to play the game. too bad for Yukina, though!). The judges were Touya and Jin. The rest were watching from the sidelines.  
Jin said, "On my mark, you can start. One, two . . . THREE!!!" Everyone got off to a great start. They had to run a long way, though. They had to run about a mile.  
Hiei and Genkai were slightly in the lead, but Genkai was kind of slowing him down because she was, well . . . yeah. And Kurama and Shizuru were second, both the exact same pace, thanks to Kurama. After that was Kuwabara and Yukina tied exactly with Yusuke and Keiko. Botan and Koenma were kind of lagging behind, because of Koenma, of course.  
Soon, everyone was about half a mile into it. Shizuru and Kurama were catching up to Hiei and Genkai. Genkai was starting to get tired, so she turned into, you guessed it, younger Genkai! Yusuke yelled, "Hey, grandma, that's really CHEAP! You know that?"  
Then Keiko slapped him and said, "Stop focusing on her and concentrate on your running! We wanna win, remember?"  
Then Yusuke said, "Stop focusing on me and concentrate on your running! We wanna win, remember? Plus, I have no trouble running, I'm fit, unlike some people ya know?" As soon as he said that, he got really tired and had to pause for a second . . . a minute . . . an hour (just kidding!).  
Genkai and Hiei were just about to win, when he saw someone in the sidelines. He tripped, so Genkai tripped too. Then, surprisingly, Shizuru and Kurama passed them and won.  
"Jin yelled, "AND THE WINNERS ARE . . ." Touya then said, "Kurama and Shizuru!" with not as much enthusiasm. "It was Jin's idea. Stupid, ain't he - I mean it?"  
  
Then they started the next game, the potato sack race. They each got their own bag, and got at the start line. This time, Yukina got to be a judge with Touya. "Ready, set . . . GO!" yelled Yukina. The race started, with a surprisingly weird start. Hiei was LOSING!!! On his first jump, he tripped. On his second jump, he tripped. On his third jump, well, you get the picture. But that wasn't the surprising part. Koenma was WINNING!!! Everyone was staring in awe at him, except for Hiei, who was a bit busy, trying to jump without falling. "Can you believe that, Urameshi? Our own little babe Koenma, here, jumping like his life depended on it?" said Jin. Except nobody knew that Koenma really was running like his life depended on it. 'Cause he needed to use the bathroom really, REALLY bad. When Koenma finished he ran straight to the bathroom probably going a hundred miles per hour in his little baby form. "He really was jumping 'cause his life depended on it," said Kuwabara. Then he fell on the ground, laughing, ruining his chances of winning. He was second only to Koenma, and was a foot away from the finish line. So then, Hiei passed him, coming in second! "What the hell! He wasn't supposed to pass me! He was behind me, like, falling on his face!" Kuwabara said. "I passed you, fair and square," said Hiei, smirking. He walked away, still smiling proudly.  
  
"Next, we should race each other, one-on-one!" said Kuwabara, glaring at the shrimp. "I completely agree," said Hiei. Everyone was shocked. So the races started. First up were Yusuke and Kurama. Kurama won by a mile. "Of course all of you knew Kurama would win, right?" said Kuwabara. Then Yusuke smacked him upside the head, and they soon got into a fight. "Next up . . . TOUYA AND KOENMA!!!" shouted Jin. Touya and Koenma got into starting positions. Koenma was nervously praying to the skies, while Touya was reading a book. "GOOOO!!!" shouted Jin. They both took off. Jin was the announcer. "Touya and Koenma are both off to a great start! They're neck and neck . . . Ohh . . . Touya passed Koenma by a few feet . . . a few yards . . . a half-mile." Touya was running at an incredibly fast pace. Koenma was resting and barely walking. He was completely out of breath. "Who'll win this close race?" said Jin, trying to be more announcer-like. Everyone looked at Jin like he was crazy, even Koenma. Touya was winning the race by, by (oh, I don't know! make something up!). Then Touya won the race after. "NEXT UP!!! BOTAN AND SHIZURU!!!" shouted Jin. They got into their starting positions. The two of them were wearing tight attire (not revealing!!!). Then Yusuke whistled when he looked at Shizuru. Then he looked at Botan. He whistled even louder and his eyes bulged. Yusuke got slapped on his cheek by Keiko. Botan and Shizuru were ready. "GOOO!!!" shouted Jin. Shizuru was faster, and she passed Botan really quickly. But Botan started using some of her spirit energy to go faster. Shizuru felt that she started using spirit energy, so she pushed Botan back a small bit, catching Botan by surprise. Shizuru won, even if in the middle, Botan started using her oar to race instead of her legs. "SHIZURU WINS!!! And Botan cheated!" He added with a smile. ( Botan kicked Jin in the shins.  
  
"NEXT!!! KEIKO AND YUKINA!!!" yelled Jin. Keiko was expecting this and started stretching. Yukina was saying some kind of prayer to herself. Keiko and Yukina ran and ran. Yukina went at a slow and steady pace, while Keiko ran really fast at first, then slowed. "YUKINA WINS!!!" yelled Jin.  
  
"LAST UP!!! KUWABARA AND HIEI!!!!!!!!" Jin shouted. Kuwabara and Hiei got ready for their race, then got into starting positions. "One, two . . . THREE!!!!" shouted Jin. Kuwabara was running really fast, but Hiei was . . . WALKING??? "It seems like there is something wrong with Hiei at the moment. He's notrunning!" Jin said. After Kuwabara passed the halfway mark, Hiei started to jog. Then Kuwabara passed Hiei on his way back. Kuwabara thought, "I'm really going to beat him!!!" Then, in his head, he heard someone say, "I think NOT!" Then Hiei totally disappeared from the field. Kuwabara was just about to reach the finish line when he heard Hiei. "He he, you fool. Did you really believe that I would let you beat me?" Hiei said. "No, of course not. I just thought something was wrong with your legs and you could only walk," Kuwabara answered. "Plus, I think you cheated! You just used your powers to run backward." "No, Kazuma, I got it all on tape," said Yukina. She pressed slow motion and they could see Hiei running across the field really fast, even if it was slow motion. "Fine, I admit it. You win," said Kuwabara. "That's what a real man would do. Admit he lost."  
  
Everyone was tired and surprised that it was already 4:00, and they skipped lunch!  
  
Thanks for reading my chapter!!! Please review!!! 


	7. Continuing Truth or Dare!

Hi again, people. I just wanted to say that nobody's been reviewing my other story!!! It's in the romance section, and it's PG. It should be on the first to fifth page of the Romance PG section. Can you guys please review? I know some of you may not like the mushy-gushy stuff, but it's not all romance and I want at least a few reviews. My other story is called 'A Normal? Girl's Life.' I think it's pretty good. Remember, PG, Romance, and by: KoorimeLover. THANKS!!!  
  
I do not own YYH, remember. And there is a little bit of OOC(out-of- character)-ness on everybody's part here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OK. Let's continue our Truth or Dare game," said Yusuke. "Somebody dare me something. How about you, Yukina?"  
  
"Why me?" Yukina asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just feel like it," he replied. He thought, "This is gonna be one easy dare."  
  
Yukina was mumbling with the girls there – Botan, Shizuru, Keiko, etc. Then she made her decision. "Yusuke, I want you to go into my kitchen," she said. "Then," she whispered into his ear, "I want you to eat the year- old meat-loaf Kazuma gave me."  
  
"WHAAAATTT!!!!" Yusuke shouted. "But, Yukina, you wouldn't make me do such a horrible thing like that, would you?" Yukina looked at the girls. All of them were nodding there heads up and down. So, Yukina nodded as well.  
  
"This really sucks," he mumbled as he went to the kitchen.  
  
So, he went to the fridge. He opened it, and saw the meat-loaf Yukina was talking about in the very back of the fridge. He took it out. He thought "OMG! Look at that load of crap!" He took off the saran wrap.  
  
He went closer to it and sniffed. It stunk like ****(something inappropriate)! He took a closer look at it, but he didn't want to get too close, for the stench was a bit strong. He saw HAIRS on the meat-loaf!!! He saw hairs ON the hairs of the meat-loaf!!! He looked at the underpart of it and saw a bit of moss growing on it.  
  
He went back to Yukina. "So, I have to eat the whole, freak'in thing?!?"  
  
Yukina shook her head. "You only have to eat one, no three bites of it."  
  
"WHAATT!!!!!!!! That's like making me eat raw eggs, except worse!" Yusuke continued to complain and whine until Keiko finally forced him to eat the sandwich.  
  
Yusuke slowly went up to the sandwich. He took big gulp, and picked up the sandwich. He opened his mouth, and took a medium-sized bite. His face was turning all kinds of colors. First green, then red, then purple, then blue, then all the other colors you can think of.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Is that normal, you guys?" Yukina asked.  
  
"For Yusuke it is," answered Shizuru. Yukina relaxed a bit. Kurama and Hiei were chuckling slightly to themselves. Kuwabara and Genkai were laughing their heads off.  
  
Yusuke finally swallowed his bite and said, "You make a mean meat-loaf, Kuwa-" he turned green before he ran off to the bathroom. You could hear him in the bathroom for a while, too . . .  
  
"What did he mean, when he said I make a mean meat-loaf?" said Kuwabara.  
  
"He was talking about Kurama, Kuwabara," said Yukina.  
  
"But I swear that I heard him say 'Kuwa-'" he said. Yukina just stared at him all confused-like. "Hey, Kurama, you didn't get a dare yet, did you?"  
  
"Uhh . . . I guess not," he answered. He got a worried look on his face. "Is it my turn?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, I choose truth."  
  
"OK, then. That's easy. Except you have to ask someone else to get the answer, you agree?" Kurama nodded.  
  
"Kurama, you have to ask Botan over there if she's in L-O-V-E with you. Oh, and if she says yes, then you have to take her on a date," said Kuwabara. Kurama glared at Kuwabara, kind of embarrassed.  
  
"Fine, only do the first part . . . if you're chicken, I understand," Kuwabara said. Kurama just looked at Kuwabara and thought, 'Kuwabaka.' Hiei smirked.  
  
Kurama went up to Botan and whispered the question into her ear. Botan went into a fit of giggles, then whispered something into Kurama's ear. Kurama whispered something back, and she nodded a yes. Kuwabara was staring at Kurama, trying not to believe that Kurama actually did his truth and dare.  
  
Kurama went triumphantly up to Kuwabara and said, "It is your turn, now, right?" Kuwabara nodded and looked kind of scared.  
  
"Kuwabara. I want you to . . . I want you to tell Hiei that he's an idiot and a shrimp and you also have to let him beat you to a pulp. And even if he doesn't move . . . you have to remind him to beat you into a pulp," said Kurama.  
  
Kuwabara said, "The first part doesn't sound too hard, it's just the second that's gonna hurt." He gulped. Kuwabara slowly made his way over to Hiei and before he even said anything, Hiei started beating him into a pulp. After Kuwabara came back, with about ten bruises on his face, he said, "What happened, I didn't even say the words I was supposed to . . . Oh, yeah. I remember now. Hiei must have read my mind and saw that I had to remind him to beat me up. That's what I was thinking about, at least."  
  
By the time they finished, Yusuke dared Botan to dance to Stop (by the Spice Girls) in her underwear, Hiei dared Keiko to tell Yusuke that she loved him forever [ever since they first met] (Keiko disagreed to that, but finally agreed, and it turned up that Yusuke purposed to her 'cause Keiko meant it!), Shizuru dared Yukina to kiss Hiei on the lips for everybody to see, and Jin and Touya dared Shizuru to act all girly and upt on make-up and a . . . DRESS! And ya . . . it was about 4:00 when they finished and they were surprised that they forgot about lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I have a question for all of you who read my story. Did /Do any of you go to a private school called St. Monica school? It's on Geary Blvd. I know people who go to that school. There are the teachers: Mrs. Padley(K), Mrs. Stringer(1st), Ms. Asturias(2nd), Ms. Brown(3rd), Mrs. West(4th), Mrs. Mani(5th), Ms. B.(6th) [she hates using her full last name], Mr. Devine(7th), and Mr. Mullen(8th). The student council is, well, I don't think I need to tell you too much. 


	8. Pretty Much The End

Almost The End  
  
Hey again people!!! I am sooOOOoooo sorry I haven't updated!!! It was only because of school and vacation and everything else.....well, I wanted to know about the school because I was really bored, and that's the school I used to go to, and yeah.......well here's the story!  
  
"I can't believe we skipped lunch!!!" Yusuke yelled, mumbling and grumbling the whole way.  
"Yes, well, that tends to happen when people are having fun..." said Kurama.  
"Fine, whatever....." said Yusuke.  
  
Since Yusuke started complaining, Yukina felt bad and gave out some snacks. After all of them ate their snacks or whatever, they all went back home. Except Yukina needed a favor from the four guys.  
  
"Uhhmm.....you guys, I have to ask you for a favor...." said Yukina, a little nervous.  
  
"Oh, yes, my darling Yukina? I know that all of us would be willing to do a favor for you! Just name it, and we'll do the rest!" said Kuwabara, excited. "Right, you guys? We'll do whatever my darling Yukina asks for, right?"  
  
Kurama nodded, and Hiei did the usual "Hn." But Yusuke didn't really want to.....  
  
"Kuwabara, ARE YOU FREAKIN CRAZY?!? I'M TIRED, I'M SLEEPY, AND I—" then he looked at Hiei, who was giving him one of his death glares. "I mean, I'm awake, and excited, and I would love to help!" said Yusuke, a little angry.....  
  
"Oh, thanks you guys! Genkai and I are going grocery shopping, so I just want the house a little clean and Genkai and I will do the rest," said Yukina.  
  
"Oh, no, Yukina. A little clean won't do, it has to be completely clean, or else we aren't leaving this house," said Kuwabara.  
  
"SAY WHA—" started Yusuke, until Kuwabara covered his mouth.  
  
Then Yukina and Genkai left, and Kuwabara started picking up some garbage on the floor. Yusuke said, "I know just what will do the trick! A little music!" Then he went toward their humongous stereo system and put on a bunch of techno songs. The first one was 'Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom.  
  
All the guys got a broom a mop, and etc. Then the song got to the best part, "BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! I WANT YOU IN MY ROOM! LET'S SPEND THE NIGHT TOGETHER, TOGETHER IN MY ROOM!!!" And the guys went a little crazy then.... Kuwabara was singing along with the music, almost louder than it. All the guys were wincing and trying to avoid the terrible sound, except for Kurama, who was smart enough to put on some earplugs.  
  
Then the music repeated itself, and there was Boom Boom Boom Boom all over again, and Kurama lost his earplugs, and Kuwabara....well, he lost his voice. Even if his voice was gone, he could still enjoy the music, and he took a mop and started to dance with it on the kitchen floor. Yusuke backed him up with a sponge microphone, and Kurama was secretly dancing with a broom in the living room. Hiei, well, Hiei was watching them with a stunned look on his face, especially because of Kurama. Hiei just stared at all of them like they were crazy – wait, let me rephrase that. Hiei stared at all of them because they were crazy. Then Kuwabara did a little spin and dip with his mop, and Hiei started to back away, and quietly leave until the madness was over. (Well, I have to tell you, this paragraph was partly by whowhenwhatever. She made up the idea of the mop and the sponge microphone, and the broom....)  
  
Then finally, FINALLY, everything was over. (And Hiei came back before anyone noticed.) And the guys were glad and Yukina and Genkai weren't home yet. Since it was already about 6:00, the guys got some food chips and candy from the cabinets. They started to eat the bags of chips while talking.  
  
"So, Kurama," said Yusuke, "Are you really goin out with Botan?" he asked while trying to open a bag of chips.  
  
"I suppose so, only because of the dare of Kuwabaka-I mean, Kuwabara's," he responded.  
  
"Are you sure it's not because you don't want to???" asked Kuwabara, already eating his bag of chips.  
  
"Well, that will be for me to know, and for you to possibly find out," said Kurama.  
  
Then Yusuke yelled out, "WILL SOME ONE HELP ME WITH THIS FREAKIN BAG OF CHIPS?!?!!!!???" Kuwabara opened it for him with one simple rip.  
  
"Yusuke, see this thing over here that says 'Rip Here'? Well, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO RIP IT!!!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"He, he....oops....." said Yusuke, embarrassed. Hiei thought, 'Baka.'  
  
Then the guys finally finished all of their food, and went home.  
  
That is the end, tell me what you guys thought! And I might make another story like it! And if you review, tell me if you want me to post another chapter for Botan and Kurama's date!!!! I will if you guys review! 


	9. Botan and KuramaGetting Ready

Hey ppl! I didn't update for such a long time because I was updating my other story!! Sorry!!!! But here is them getting ready, I think it will be ok...not the funniest, but ok. I would've put there date, but we don't know how LONG that's gonna be, so...here is them getting ready to see each other...  
  
BOTAN AND KURAMA GETTING READY!!!  
  
Botan was getting ready for Kurama to pick her up and she had found the perfect dress. It wasn't overly showing, but it showed what Botan thought was good enough for the night. It was white, and came up to above her knees.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, I should've gotten ready earlier! Oh well, at least he's only picking me up at 7:00......and it's only 3:00," said Botan, actually thinking about the situation for once. Then she took a shower, washing every body part well, just for Kurama.  
  
She loved Kurama ever since she saw what a gentleman he could be. She didn't like guys just because they looked good, she only fell for Kurama when she saw how sweet and nice and polite he could be. She loved him with all her heart, and on this date, she would express that.  
  
When she finished showering, said, "Now what was I going to do?" Then her stomach grumbled. "Oh yea!! I was suppose to eat something because I was too nervous to eat lunch!!" Then she ate some pizza, making sure that she didn't get any of it on herself. Then she went straight to the bathroom to brush her teethe. "What time is it? Oh my gosh! I don't believe it! It's already 5:15!!" Then she set off to put on her makeup.  
  
Botan was actually very good with makeup. She knew exactly what to do with the eyeliner, the lipstick, and how to put it on perfectly. After the makeup, she put on her camisole and dress. Everyone commented on how beautiful she was, and how Kurama would be dazzled by her radiant beauty. Every time someone said something like that, she answered with, "Oh, thank you, but I think Kurama deserves my very best, and that's what I'm trying to do tonight."  
  
Then she saw the clock, "It's already 6:00!! Now I have to do my hair." She went straight into her room and looked at all her junk on the floor. "I'm gonna have to clean this up tomorrow...." Then she looked at all the stuff on her desk. "Hmmm....I'm gonna have to get some help from Ayame...." Then Botan asked Ayame to help her fix her hair, since Botan never really got to do much with it, she just put it in a ponytail and went off. But Ayame could fix it, Botan saw what Ayame did to her own hair in her spare time....  
  
Ayame started working, and Botan started talking. "So, Ayame, what do you think of me and Kurama, you know, as a couple?"  
  
She responded, "Well Botan, I think you're a very lucky girl to get such a man like Kurama, he may be the perfect guy for all you know...." That was followed by Botan asking about what to talk about if there's a silence. "Botan, I doubt there will ever be a silence when you're there, you always make it fun for everyone" Then she said, "I'm done!"  
  
Botn said, "Really?!? Lemme see! Give me a mirror!" Then she saw her reflection. "Ayame.....Oh my gosh, Thank You SOOO much!!! This hairstyle looks so nice. How did you learn to do this? How did you put the bow thinge in my hair??? Wow!!! I can't wait to see Kurama!! If I look this good, I suppose he'll look even better!!" Then I saw the time, "It's 6:55!! Kurama will be here soon!!"  
  
Then she went downstairs, and at exactly 7:00, she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Kurama was getting ready, and he started at about 4:00. He got into the shower and washed his hair and every part of his body. He wanted to look really nice for this ever so special date.  
  
He had also found the perfect thing to wear, a tux, black. It was very nice for this occasion. But as Kurama was showering he started thinking, 'Do I really love her back?' (ooooOOoooo......this shall get good....lol, jk) Then he finished, dried himself off, and put on some simple clothing for the time being. It was only 4:30.  
  
Then Kurama told Hiei to come over. Kurama had told Hiei to get something for him, something for Botan (and just guess what that is, come on, just guess!). Hiei had gotten it – more like stolen it – from the best store in the place.  
  
"Well, I must put on my other clothes for Botan now," said Kurama. Then he put his suit on, and Hiei helped him by pointing out stuff that he thought looked weird. Hiei was pointing things out left and right, only because he hadn't seen many people wearing suits lately.  
  
"Well, Hiei, how do I look?" asked Kurama for the 6th time in a row, only because he was very nervous.  
  
"Kitsune, you look the same as you did when you last asked me," he answered coldly.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should brush my teethe again and then call for a limousine." Then Kurama went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth (AGAIN) and then when he came out of the bathroom he found a HUGE surprise.  
  
"HEY KURAMA!!!" yelled Yusuke. "Wow, nice suit you got there.....hmm....this really will be a SPECIAL date won't it?" he said.  
  
"Why, hello, Yusuke, I really didn't expect to see you here.....Is Kuwabara here as well?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No, he said he was busy or somethin," said Yusuke. "So, you gonna ask Botan the QUESTION?"  
  
"Well, Yusuke, what do you think?" Kurama asked, starting to get a little nervous from Yusuke asking all the questions. "Actually, I have to call to get a limousine, hold that thought." He called and told the limousine to pick him up at exactly 6:47. (He had calculated that was the exact amount of time it would take to get to Botan's house at exactly 7:00.) It was already, 6:30?!? Well, Kurama did put everything on and everything was correct......so he was ready. He went back downstairs only to find Yusuke looking at the thing Hiei had brought for him.  
  
"Wow! Now that is one nice hunk of junk! Would you mind if I gave it to Keiko?" said Yusuke.  
  
"Actually, it's quite the opposite, now give that back to me Yusuke. The limousine's going to be here any second," said Kurama. And then, the doorbell rang.  
  
(OK, this is my chapter, please review!!! Thank you, that is all......I noe that the Kurama part might not be as good as the Botan part, but o well........srry) 


End file.
